


Hibiscus and Honey

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Groping, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Jooheon dreams of being with Minhyuk, but one night his dreams take over his body, too. And Minhyuk can't say no to his honey boy.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Hibiscus and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> *hibiscus: love, passion, friendship, requited feelings.

Dance practice concluded, the six men slumped into the apartment and shuffled their shoes off wordlessly, grunting in various states of fatigue. Hoseok greeted them at the door sweetly, helping them with their gym bags and ushering them inside, dismissing them off to bed like a mother might do with her children. Changkyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and pressed gentle, tired kisses to his cheeks and neck. “I missed you today,” he said softly. “I want to sleep with you.”

Hoseok smiled into Changkyun’s hair, kissing his forehead. “Okay, baby,” he replied, taking him by the hand and gently guiding him into his room. “Come sleep with me tonight.”

The whispered conversation between their second-oldest and youngest made the rest of the men smile, and they bid each other goodnight with the same gentle hugs and kisses that they always did.

Minhyuk and Jooheon slipped into their shared room without their usually capricious and bouncing maknae by their side; wordlessly, they changed into bedclothes and got ready for sleep.

Until —

“Honey, come sleep with me.”

“Hmm?”

“Come sleep with me, let’s watch a video or something.”

Jooheon smiled to himself and shrugged in agreement, slipping into Minhyuk’s bed. “You want to watch videos _now?”_ He asked, gently poking his cheek. “Aren’t you tired?”

Minhyuk sighed. “I am,” he clarified, “but I want to spend more time with you,” he wrapped an arm around the rapper and nuzzled his nose into Jooheon’s soft cheek.

“Deal,” Jooheon agreed, scrolling through his phone for a video to watch. Finding a baking asmr video from a favorite vlogger, the pair settled nicely, wrapped in each other’s arms. Jooheon absent-mindedly curling his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair, eventually, the pair fell asleep.

*

Minhyuk woke gently at the feeling of someone’s hand slipping under his shirt - _Jooheon?_ He thought, frozen. They’d been spooning in their sleep, with Jooheon as the big spoon for once; and he was still snoring softly behind him, even though his hand was moving. Jooheon’s cheek was squished against the back of Minhyuk’s neck, and the older man felt the sleeping rapper’s even, deep breaths on his skin - it made him shiver a little. Jooheon’s fingers curled around the elastic of his boxers, and Minhyuk held his breath. _Is he dreaming...?_ He wondered. Then, Jooheon shifted closer and Minhyuk had to suppress a gasp. _Oh my god, he’s... he’s hard,_ he realized. Suddenly, his cheeks felt hot - but he didn’t angle himself away; he found himself instinctively melting further into the rapper, and his breath hitched when he felt Jooheon roll his hips against him as he held his waist. _So it’s that kind of dream...?_ He wondered, trying not to whimper when Jooheon’s slow fingers sipped under the elastic. _What are you... oh,_ he realized, biting his lip. Jooheon’s hand was soft and warm, and though they had never crossed this line before, seemed like even in his sleep he knew what he wanted to do. Minhyuk’s thighs began to quiver as the still-sleeping Jooheon rolled his hips against him again, his hand wrapping around the older man’s hardening length and stroking.

Minhyuk felt dizzy - they’d never done anything like this; the pair had never even spoken about the feelings they both knew were there, though the older man had wanted to so many times. And now, in the dead of night, Minhyuk found himself stifling moans of delight as Jooheon stroked him in his sleep, thanking whatever gods would listen that Changkyun had decided to sleep with Hoseok that night instead. His head swam, and his hips began to move entirely on their own in time with Jooheon’s hand around him. _Oh, shit... this feels too good,_ he chastised himself. _I can’t believe I’m letting him do this to me..._

“Mm... Min...” the sleeping Jooheon moaned in the older man’s ear. “Min...” his breath was hot against Minhyuk’s neck; his erection pressed against him. In the still of the night, in the dark, Minhyuk felt bold, suddenly.

“Honey...” he whispered, not wanting to startle him awake. “Honey, please...” his breath shook at Jooheon’s touch; he was so close. The rapper’s hands were almost agonizingly slow; Minhyuk rocked his hips, helping him - Jooheon’s head slumped into the crook of Minhyuk’s neck, heavy. _How is he still asleep, even like this?_ Minhyuk wondered desperately, the rapper’s heat pressed against him making him dizzy. Emboldened, he reached behind him to gently caress Jooheon’s thigh, pressing them closer. “Honey...” he whispered in the dark, “Honey, help me come...” he chewed his bottom lip to keep from whimpering too loudly as he spilled into Jooheon’s hand, eyes filled with stars in surprise. _Oh my god..._ before he could stop himself, he turned in the bed, taking Jooheon’s face in his hands and kissed him, his entire body vibrating electricity.

Jooheon’s eyes flew open. “Min...?” He whispered frantically, confused. “What are you...” he clung to Minhyuk’s shirt, and in a moment he realized how sticky his hands were and his eyes went wide. “Wait... did we... what did I...?” His mind was racing, but he didn’t pull away. “Minnie...” his eyes begged for clarity. “Why are you kissing me?”

Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s neck and pressed their bodies close; both men painfully hard. Jooheon moaned in surprise. “Jooheonnie...” he said slowly, head dizzy from it all. “It doesn’t matter, please just... please just kiss me...” he looked into Jooheon’s eyes and rolled his hips against the younger man, whose face flushed red; Minhyuk pressed a kiss to his lips again, and this time he did not pull away. Jooheon sunk into the kiss and deepened it quickly, hands unconsciously slipping beneath Minhyuk’s shirt. “In your sleep, you...” he explained, kissing along Jooheon’s neck and forcing little gasps of delight from the rapper’s lips. “You touched me, it felt so good,” he murmured as his kisses now moved to Jooheon’s collarbone. Jooheon did not stop him. “Honey, please, let’s not stop...” he held Jooheon’s gaze. “Do you remember what you dreamed about?” He asked. “You were dreaming about me.”

“Dreaming...” Jooheon repeated softly, remembering now. He knew Minhyuk was right. “I can’t help it, Min,” he admitted, kissing him again. “These feelings, I... I can’t help the way I feel about you, I'm sorry—”

“Then don’t hide it,” Minhyuk pressed on, taking his face in his hands and kissing him, deeply and slowly. “I’m so tired of ignoring these feelings between us,” he said softly. “Let’s just...” he kissed down Jooheon’s chest and rolled the younger man onto his back. “Let’s just give in,” he sighed, pulling off Jooheon’s shirt and licking a stripe down to his Adonis belt, pressing open-mouthed, languid kisses along his hips.

Jooheon’s thighs shivered as Minhyuk slipped his hands beneath the elastic of his boxers, pulling them off easily. “Min...” he murmured in the dark. “Min, please...” he clutched at the sheets beneath him as he felt Minhyuk’s mouth on him at last, and he hissed in relief at the warm wetness of it. _“Fuck...”_ his hips rolled instinctively on their own as Minhyuk’s tongue lolled over the sensitive head, moaning as he took Jooheon deeper. “Fuck, Min,” Jooheon panted, pulling the other man’s hair gently, guiding his mouth. “You’re so...” he felt the coiling heat in his middle and knew he was close. “Min, I’m gonna... can I... _please..?”_ He asked through eyes half-closed, delirious. Minhyuk relaxed his throat, saliva dripping wantonly from swollen lips. His eyes flicked upwards and looked at Jooheon through long lashes, and he saw how beautiful the rapper was. With Minhyuk’s eyes on him like that, Jooheon was at his limit - he came at last, and Minhyuk drank him down obediently, hungrily. Jooheon pulled the older man up and held his face in his hands, panting. “Min... _jesus,_ Min... you’re incredible,” he kissed him, brows knit together, overcome. He could taste himself on the other man’s lips, slick with come. He liked it. He grinned against Minhyuk’s lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Why haven’t we done this before?” He kissed him, all their feelings for each other, pent up for years, finally released. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” he confessed. “How could we have wasted so much time...?”

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk replied honestly, catching his breath. “We’ve been so stupid, haven’t we?” He smiled, basking in the warmth of Jooheon’s body against his. “I’ve wanted this so much,” he said finally, kissing him and pressing his tongue at the seam of Jooheon’s lips, deepening the kiss. “My honey boy,” he sighed, teeth glinting in the dark. “My honey boy, I don’t want to stop, not now,” he purred. “You feel so good...” he let Jooheon pull off his shirt and press kisses along his chest. “Please, _please_ fuck me, Jooheonie...” he guided Jooheon’s hands to wrap around his neglected erection. _“Please...”_

Jooheon began to stroke him, panting against his skin. “God, Minnie,” he murmured, “you’re so...” he pressed kisses along his neck and chest, rolling on top of him and spreading his thighs, kissing down his chest, his smooth hands tracing delicate lines along his inner thighs. Minhyuk lolled his head back against his shoulders and let a little whimper escape his lips as Jooheon wet his fingers and began to massage his entrance. “Minnie, you’re so beautiful,” he cooed, stroking him and kissing his thighs. He began to work him open, and Minhyuk’s body responded almost immediately, melting into the mattress.

“Honey, Honey...” Minhyuk whined, wanting desperately to be filled. “Please, give me more...” his hips rolled against Jooheon’s fingers, ready. “Honey, please, _give it to me...”_ he grasped the sheets beneath him, thighs shaking.

Jooheon nodded, taking his heat in his own hand and positioning himself, spreading Minhyuk’s thighs open further. Carefully, carefully, he eased himself inside and both men groaned in delight at the long-awaited feeling of connection. “God, _fuck..._ Min, you feel so good,” Jooheon filled him to the hilt slowly, allowing Minhyuk to adjust to the feeling. He pressed kisses all along Minhyuk’s chest and neck, rolling his hips slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

“Honey, please,” Minhyuk whined a little, nails digging little crescent moons into Jooheon’s back. “You can move, it’s okay,” he wrapped long fingers around the back of Jooheon’s neck and nipped at his earlobe. “Come on, baby,” he purred. He curled one leg around Jooheon’s hips, forcing him deeper and making both men sigh. At that, Jooheon did as he was told and began to move, thrusting slowly at first until he built up a steady rhythm and acclimated to the feeling of being inside Minhyuk. “That’s it, baby...” Minhyuk encouraged, gripping Jooheon’s thighs around him. “You feel so good, honey, you're _so good...”_

Jooheon flushed at the praise, and wondered again how they could have never done this before. _He’s so beautiful like this,_ he thought. _This is so much better than in my dreams..._ “Min, you... god, I’m so... I’m _so_ in love with you,” he confessed, combing the fringe from Minhyuk’s eyes and kissing his forehead as he thrust further.

Minhyuk’s eyes widened, their pretty sparkle making Jooheon’s breath hitch. “Honey, you... you are?” He panted, cupping his face in both hands. “My beautiful boy,” he kissed him then, gentle lips and slow tongue. “I love you so much,” he replied. He held Jooheon’s gaze, and saw all the stars in the younger man’s eyes. _So pretty, my Jooheonie,_ he thought then. _I’m so lucky._ Minhyuk rolled his hips in time with Jooheon’s thrusts, their moans mingling together in a new kind of song; uncaring if they woke the others. “Honey, come into me...” he moaned prettily, wrapping his arms around Jooheon’s neck and drawing him close. “Come, baby, please,” he murmured in his ear.

Hearing how sweetly Minhyuk begged made Jooheon’s head swim; he was close, and watching how Minhyuk squirmed happily beneath him, grabbing at the sheets, it was enough to push him over the edge. “Min, I’m...! _Fuck,_ Minnie...” he felt himself spill into the vocalist at last, his entire body practically vibrating with electricity. Minhyuk’s body stuttered forward, his thighs quivering around Jooheon’s hips. Minhyuk’s own orgasm ignited by the feeling of Jooheon’s warmth spreading inside him, he cried out almost in surprise, his beautiful mouth in a perfect “o” and eyes fluttered open. Jooheon continued to rock his hips into Minhyuk until he was entirely spent, Minhyuk’s arms around him grounding him to the other man and he let himself be kissed to distraction, their foreheads pressed together and breathing in each other.

“Honey, my honey,” Minhyuk murmured, suddenly exhausted. “You’re so pretty,” he cooed, combing the fringe from his forehead, dotted with beads of sweat. “I love you,” he said after a moment, cupping Jooheon’s cheek in his hand. “I love you more than anyone,” he kissed his forehead.

“I love you more, Min,” Jooheon replied, smiling from the very middle of himself, dimples deep and pretty. He rolled onto his side and held Minhyuk close. “I’m sorry it’s taken so long for us to be together like this,” he added, fingers tracing lines along Minhyuk’s bare chest.

“No sorrys, Honey,” Minhyuk shook his head and smiled. “I’m so happy, right now,” he held Jooheon’s hand. “It’s always gonna be you and me.”

Jooheon kissed him again, and soon the pair fell asleep in each other’s arms.

*

Changkyun rolled onto his back and pulled Hoseok in close so the older man could rest his head against his bare chest. He sighed happily.

“Hmm?” Hoseok murmured, stirring. “Kyunie?” He questioned.

Changkyun shook his head, smiling and stroking Hoseok’s hair. “Nothing, hyung,” he whispered sweetly. “Just thinking about how Hyunwoo-hyung owes me fifty dollars.”

“Why?” Hoseok asked sleepily, confused.

Changkyun shifted in bed to better face Hoseok, and kissed his cheek. “I won a bet about Honey-hyung and Minhyukie-hyung,” he explained.

Hoseok scrunched his face, still not quite understanding; he was too tired to ask for more information. “Cuddle me back to sleep,” he drew Changkyun close and kissed his forehead. “Explain it to me in the morning, baby.”

Changkyun laughed softly. “Deal,” he agreed, quickly falling back to sleep.


End file.
